


The Power of Love

by IronWoman359



Series: Sanders Sides Canonverse Ficlets [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: BAMF Morality | Patton Sanders, Gen, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronWoman359/pseuds/IronWoman359
Summary: When the dark corners of Thomas's mind came to try and take over, they thought they knew what to expect. They thought wrong.





	The Power of Love

“You won’t be able to fight. You won’t be able to run. You won’t be able to beat us. You’ll fail, little shadowling, and then you’ll belong to us.” 

It made sense that they’d come for Virgil first. The anxious side was fiercely loyal to the others, and protective to the point of death, but that was not enough to protect himself. He did not just carry Thomas’s fight or flight instincts, but all his self worth issues as well, meaning that while Virgil would go to the moon and back for the others, he’d be mostly helpless to protect himself. 

They knew this, so it was Virgil they threatened first, not his family, when they made their appearance at last. Roman’s sword was out of its sheath and Logan’s fists were clenched at his sides, but they merely smiled in amusement. They knew they could take the others. They knew that Virgil was the only one who stood as a threat against them. They knew that by pretending to be there only for him, they’d overtake them all. 

Or they thought they knew. 

Even as Virgil seemed to shrink into his hoodie in an attempt to escape their jeers and threats, a voice behind him, harsh and clear and cold as ice, cut through the air with a frightening precision. 

“What. Did you say. To my son?” 

Patton stepped forward, a smile on his face and a glint in his eye that made Roman’s sword lower a few inches and Logan take a step back. 

They shifted, uncertain in the face of this new challenge. They knew they could beat Logan. They knew they could beat Roman. They thought they could beat Patton. But this was not the bubbly, overly excitable, emotional side they had studied. This was emotion at its rawest, cold fury, burning resentment, and a intense love they had never seen manifested before, all swirling behind Patton’s eyes as he took another step towards them, and they suddenly thought that perhaps coming here to this part of the mindscape had been a mistake. 

“If I were you,” Patton continued slowly, his voice never wavering, smile never faltering. “I wouldn’t follow through with that. If  _I_ were you, I’d leave now, and never come anywhere  _close_  this family  _ever_ again.” 

He didn’t once raise his voice, didn’t once make any move that suggested he was about to attack, but at his words they retreated, tripping over themselves as they scurried back to their place in the mind. They saw now their mistake. 

They had assumed Virgil to be the most powerful, for what was a more powerful motivator than fear? But they had been prepared for fear, had known how to turn its motivating power into something paralyzing. But fear was not the strongest they had to face, and this new thing that they had witnessed, they had no idea how to fight.

Patton wrapped his arms around Virgil protectively, all the fire gone from his eyes, and after a stunned moment of silence Roman and Logan joined them, the four of them taking comfort in one another’s presence after the ordeal. 

The only thing more motivating, more devastating and insurmountable than fear, was the fierce, fervent love that Patton kept burning deep within Thomas’s heart, and they knew even now that they would never be strong enough to fight against that. 


End file.
